


Operation: Mackleberry

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Jessica has a strong hunch about two of her classmates.
Kudos: 5





	Operation: Mackleberry

“Hey Terri, you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back?”

Jessica Lovejoy had long suspected that Sherri and Terri Mackleberry were secretly together. It was the way they acted. It was how they’d glance at each other when they thought no one was watching. It was how one would bump against the other as if by accident, yet their hands and fingers would always brush against those of the other. And it was how that, whenever they were nowhere to be found during lunch, they would always return to the classroom with satisfied smiles on their faces. There was always the lingering thought in the back of Jessica’s mind that told her she was crazy and that she was just imagining things. Whenever that thought crept up, Jessica reminded herself how right she was about Bart and Lisa. It was like a sixth sense to her. After catching Bart with his head between his sister’s legs in his treehouse, she ate Lisa out to a tremendous orgasm while Bart fucked her from behind. Jessica’s occasional involvement with the siblings’ incestuous acts was the price for her secrecy. And if Jessica was right about Bart and Lisa, she just knew she was right about Sherri and Terri. But Jessica also knew that she couldn’t just ask the twins if they slept together. Sherri and Terri could simply deny it, and any potential opportunity would be lost. Jessica had to catch them in the act. If she did, then she would slip herself into their passion in exchange for her silence. That’s how it worked for Bart and Lisa, and it’s how it would work for Sherri and Terri.

Jessica spent almost two months building a friendship with the Mackleberry twins. It started with innocently lending them a pencil or an eraser, followed by joining them for lunch in the school cafeteria. They showed no signs of anything between them, despite how carefully Jessica would study them. The thought occurred that the twins might guess what she was planning and that they would behave like normal sisters to throw her off. But Jessica’s thoughts and suspicions were confirmed after school one afternoon. Talking with Allison as they boarded the bus, Jessica held her phone to secretly film the twins as she walked past them. She recorded the twins when they knew she wouldn’t be paying attention to them. Jessica hurried to check her footage when she got home. Her camera had captured Sherri with her hand on her sister’s leg and underneath her purple dress.

“I knew it,” Jessica excitedly whispered. She watched her recording over and over. She had filmed barely three seconds of footage in her walk up the aisle. But her proof was right there on her screen, clear as day. Sherri’s hand was resting on Terri’s thigh underneath her dress. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to fuel Jessica’s vivid imagination. She retired to her bedroom almost straight after dinner. Jessica rubbed herself to climax three times that night while picturing herself and the incestuous twins vividly in her mind.

*********

Jessica forced herself to wait an extra month while she planned her next move. After learning that the twins had a pool in their back yard, she persuaded them to invite her around one day after school. It was a warm summer day, and as much as Jessica would have loved a swim, her plan of walking in on the twins was much more important. She decided to lie back on an outdoor pool chair instead. Wearing only her pink two-piece swimsuit and a pair of dark sunglasses, Jessica applied a generous amount of sunscreen to her smooth yellow skin. Through her glasses, she could see the twins watching her as she rubbed the cream into her arms, her face, and her stomach. She paid extra special attention to rubbing it into her legs. While Sherri and Terri continued to swim and splash in the pool, their wandering eyes did not escape Jessica’s keen gaze. The glasses were tinted enough so that Jessica’s eyes couldn’t be seen through the lenses in the bright sunlight. With her head tilted forward over her legs, Sherri and Terri had no idea that Jessica’s eyes were locked onto them.

Jessica waited several minutes before she moved to the next step of her plan. When the twins weren’t looking, she slipped her hand underneath her to adjust her bikini bottom wrapped around her waist.

“Hey Terri, you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back?” Jessica finally called as she offered the white plastic bottle.

“Sure thing,” Terri swam to the edge of the pool. The girl’s eagerness did not go unnoticed by Jessica. She rolled onto her stomach as Terri knelt beside her and took the bottle. She flipped open the lid and squeezed a healthy amount of the white cream into the palm of her hand.

“Whoops, hang on a sec,” Jessica said. Still on her stomach, Jessica lifted her arms to her chest and peeled her bikini top over her head. She watched Terri freeze in the corner of her eye. “There we go. I don’t want any tan lines on my back,” Jessica placed her head on her arms. There was a delay of several seconds before Jessica felt Terri’s hand on her skin. Jessica pictured Terri nervously glancing at her sister after removing her top so casually. A soft shiver was sent along Jessica’s spine as Terri’s cold hands were pressed against her back. As Terri rubbed the cream into her skin, Jessica’s bikini bottom slid over her right butt cheek. She had balanced the elastic edge of her outfit just enough so that it would slip down between the crack of her ass and completely expose her right cheek to Sherri. Jessica pretended not to notice. She lay on her stomach, eyes closed, and just enjoyed the soft massage that Terri was giving her.

“A little lower,” Jessica muttered. She counted another few seconds in her head before Terri complied. Her bikini wedged between her cheeks was becoming uncomfortable, but she had to fight the urge to reach down and fix it. Terri paused to add another helping of sunscreen to her palm. She rubbed her hands together before placing them onto Jessica’s lower back. She slid her hands along Jessica’s skin and down onto the sides of her stomach before bringing them back to rub the cream over the base of her spine. Even though Jessica was only there to seduce the twins, she couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the soft massage. Terri’s hands were now rubbing just above her bikini line at her waist. When Jessica was satisfied, she rolled back onto her back and smiled at the twin.

“Thanks, Terri,” she said as Terri quickly pulling her hand from its brief resting place on her stomach. She briefly allowed the two girls a quick glimpse of her chest before she pulled her top back over her head and fit it snugly into place.

“I… I need to go… to go and check on something,” Terri muttered as she let the bottle of sunscreen slip from her fingers. She was on her feet by the time it hit the ground, and she made a quick dash for the door. Jessica sat up and watched her run before she turned to Sherri.

“What was that about?” Jessica feigned ignorance. Sherri swam to the edge of the pool.

“I think I’d better go and check,” Sherri said as she climbed out of the water and quickly rubbed her towel down her arms and legs. She too ran into the house without as much as a second glance toward the reverend’s daughter. Jessica swung her feet off her chair and onto the paved ground. She forced herself to count thirty seconds before she peeled off her sunglasses and made her way into the house.

Jessica walked down the hall and peered behind every door that she passed. When she found the bathroom, her hopes were dashed when she saw shower dry and vacant.

“Damn,” she muttered to herself. Jessica stole a moment to appreciate its size. It looked big enough to fit two, maybe even three people comfortably. Her mind raced at the possibility of joining the twins in the cubicle, and the thought of a shared shower only fuelled her lust for them. Only one door in the hall was closed. Jessica pressed her ear against it. She could hear soft voices on the other side of the thick piece of wood. They were hushed, and she found it hard to understand what they were saying, but she knew it was them. Jessica could hear a soft moan from the room, followed by one of their names being repeated over and over.

‘This is it!’ Jessica could barely contain her excitement as her mind was flooded with the possibilities that were going on behind that door. She peeled her bathing suit from her body as quietly as she could and left it on the floor. Nudity always gave Jessica a unique thrill, but undressing in someone else’s house was on a whole different level. She pressed her ear to the door once again as she carefully placed her hand on the knob. This time she didn’t hear voices, only heavy breathing.

“Here goes nothing,” Jessica muttered to herself. She slowly turned the knob, took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.

 **“AH-HA! CAUGHT…”** Jessica’s voice vanished as two hands grabbed her outstretched wrist.

“Nice try,” Sherri grinned as she and her sister pulled Jessica into their room and pushed her down onto the bed. Sherri and Terri stood over Jessica. One had her hands on her hips, the other folded across her chest. They too had both stripped out of their swimsuits and were staring down at a confused Jessica.

“How’d you know I was there? And why are you two naked?” Jessica asked.

“For the same reason you are,” Terri smirked.

“We know you’ve been watching us for a while,” Sherri said as she bent forward and rested her hands on her knees. “And we played you like a flute.” 

“‘Oh Terri, can you rub some of this sunscreen on my body?’” Terri locked her fingers together and pressed her hand to her cheek as she mocked her friend. “We decided to let you make your move and just go from there. Sherri and I didn’t realize it would be such a lame one.” Jessica lifted herself off the bed to protest.

“It wasn’t…”

“Lisa gave us the heads up,” Sherri lifted her foot and placed it firmly on Jessica’s chest. She pushed her back down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. “She told us what you were doing. Face it, Jess, you’re not as crafty as you think you are.” Jessica could barely respond before Sherri forced a kiss onto her lips. It took several seconds for Jessica to process what had just happened. But she quickly fell into the kiss when Sherri’s tongue slipped into her mouth. Jessica wrapped her arms around the pale-skinned girl and rolled her along the bed underneath her, but Sherri quickly rolled back on top, broke the kiss, and pinned Jessica’s wrists to the mattress.

“Now now, none of that. You got to play detective for a few weeks,” Terri crawled onto the bed beside Jessica with a piece of black cloth in her grasp. “Now it’s our turn to have a little fun.” Terri placed the blindfold firmly over Jessica’s eyes. Using her body weight to pin her down, Sherri lifted Jessica’s head off the mattress so her twin sister could tighten it firmly behind her head.

“I’m… I’m not sure how I feel about this.” Jessica could not hide the nervousness in her voice. This wasn’t what she had planned for at all. The twins were supposed to be shocked when she walked into the room. She was supposed to bribe them with regular three-ways to ensure her silence. It was supposed to be Bart and Lisa all over again: another incestuous couple she could join and they would remain firm friends afterward. In a moment of panic, Jessica tried to retake control of the situation. She tried to reach the piece of cloth on her face, but Sherri’s grasp kept her wrists pressed firmly on the bed.

“Here’s how it’s going to work, Jess. We know you want in on our little twincest thing. But you’re getting in on our terms.” As Sherri spoke, Jessica felt Terri’s hand slide down her stomach. The soft touch of her fingertips felt like tiny jolts of electricity on her skin, slowly trailing down towards her crotch. Terri’s fingers made several small circles around the girl’s belly button before moving downward.

“You can be with us as often as you want. But you’re not going to know which one of us is which… ever.”

“You’ll never know who’s cunt you’re eating from.” Terri whispered into her ear as her finger stopped just above her clit.

“You’ll never know who’s fingers you’ll be riding,” Sherri said as she rolled off her body.

“Or who’s mouth is on your lips.”

“Or who’s tongue will be inside you.” Jessica gulped as she realized the situation that the twins were putting her in. She couldn’t deny that she found the idea incredibly arousing. Jessica already knew that it would make her time with these girls a lot more interesting. She felt the mattress rise underneath her as the two girls stood up from the bed. Jessica heard the shuffling of their feet on the carpeted floor, and she suddenly realized what they were doing. They were swapping places, over and over, almost walking in circles around each other. Jessica knew it was Sherri lying on top of her from earlier, but now… the reality that their idea was actually happening made her shiver.

Jessica felt a pair of hands rest on her knees before they slipped underneath her legs. At the same time, the mattress depressed underneath her as she heard a voice in her right ear.

“Who’s that down there?” the girl whispered. Jessica felt her legs being raised and rested upon a pair of shoulders. She could feel the brushing of the purple hair between her thighs as her butt was pulled towards the edge of the bed.

“Um… Terri?” Jessica gasped as she felt a warm tongue against her crotch. It traveled up the length of her hairless slit and pressed down on the tiny nubbin above it. She had a fifty percent chance, but Jessica was starting to love not knowing for sure.

“Maybe,” the twin whispered. She leaned over and gave Jessica her second kiss for the afternoon. This time it was Jessica to make the first move with her tongue. She slipped it into the mouth of the mystery twin as she placed a hand on the backs of both their heads. The twin between her legs had become bored of dragging her tongue up the length of Jessica’s slit over and over. Sure, she could taste the young girl’s arousal, but that was a mere appetizer to the flavor inside. She slowly forced her tongue past the girl’s lower lips and pushed into her depths. Jessica’s clenched a handful of purple hair in her fist as she felt herself being eaten out. The skilled tongue flicked and lapped away inside her, and the twin’s face rubbed over her crotch as she reached as far as she could go.

“Oh, she’s good, isn’t she?” the girl grinned as she broke the kiss. Up until now, Jessica was the most sexually experienced girl she knew. For the first time in her life, she finally felt a tongue inside her whose owner knew what she was doing. Every other girl that Jessica had been with had been hesitant about going down between her legs. And when they did, she had to teach them what to do. Jessica absolutely adored eating a girl out, and it was one of the few perks of her patience with new people. But this twin, whoever she was, knew exactly what she was doing.

Jessica bit her lip as she gently ground her hips against the mouth between her legs. She could feel the twin beside her dragging her fingers along her chest to stroke and play with her nipples. A mouth was soon closed around one of them, and she could feel the squeeze and suction from the pair of lips at her chest. She felt the pink nubbin slip free with a pop as the twin gently flicked and pinch the other.

“Bet it’s nice to finally taste someone different, right sis?” Jessica couldn’t pick the voice. As much as she enjoyed the thrill of the mystery, she couldn’t help search for anything that would give them away. Jessica felt the tongue withdraw from her slit.

“It’s definitely different,” the identical voice said before the tongue was plunged back into her body. Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but a finger was placed firmly on her lips.

“I know what you’re going to ask,” the twin spoke. “And the answer is yes. We’re identical. So of course, we taste the same.” A grin crossed Jessica’s lips as she felt the girl shuffle on top of her. She could hear her knees sliding across the bedsheets beneath her as her knees pulled her closer and closer to her head. Jessica could almost taste the pussy that was now hanging above her face. She lifted her arms and placed them firmly on the girl’s thighs. Jessica didn’t wait for an invitation. She lifted her head and her lips blindly smashed against the girl’s crotch.

“Whoa, easy there, Jess. But I am keen to see if you can eat as well as you kiss.”

Unlike the twin between her legs, Jessica wasted no time with the one on her face. She forced her tongue inside the moist depths of the girl above her. Jessica could already feel her orgasm growing within her, each flick and swipe of the twin’s tongue pushing her body closer and closer to the edge she craved. She tried to force herself not to treat this as a race. As determined as she was to give the twin a climax, she didn’t want to make her cum too soon. Jessica remembered back to her first time with the Simpson siblings. Lisa clung desperately to her hair as Jessica gave them their first fuck outside of each other. With Bart pounding her pussy with his shaft, Jessica’s tongue explored Lisa’s depths with her legs over her shoulders and feet resting on her back. Lisa tasted sweeter than Jessica had imagined, though not that much different from her own flavor.

The trip down memory lane only pushed Jessica closer to her cum. By now, her hips were bucking up against the mouth of the twin at her crotch and desperately trying to push the tongue just a little bit deeper. Her fingers gripped the flesh of the legs above her head. She groaned into the cunt above her as she felt her own spasm. She offered no other warning as the mystery tongue pushed her over the edge of her orgasm. She felt the lips seal around her pussy as she came, the tongue inside her holding the lower lips open as she squirted into the girl’s mouth. Her chest rose and fell below the other twin, but she didn’t let her orgasm distract her from the girl above her. Her hips fell to the bed at the end of her climax. She felt drained but she refused to stop. The twin eased Jessica’s legs from her shoulders and crawled up onto the bed. While Jessica couldn’t see it, she could hear their kissing above her. The sound their lips made, the rustling of their hair, and the passionate moans from the back of their throats. It painted a very vivid picture in her mind as she could imagine the twins sharing her pleasure through their incestuous kiss.

The kiss above her broke when the girl grabbed Jessica’s head in her hands. Seconds later, her mouth was flooded with the orgasmic juices of the mystery twin. Jessica eagerly drank in her climax. She sealed her lips around the squirting slit, feeling every splash of cunt slime wash over her tongue and dribble down to the back of her throat. Once her orgasm died, the twin eased herself off Jessica’s tongue and collapsed on the bed beside her.

“My turn now,” Jessica heard a voice from her left, just as she felt another pair of legs move over her head. She pushed the dull ache in her tongue out of her mind before burying it inside the second twin.

*********

The sun was slowly setting by the time Jessica and the twins had dressed themselves. Sherri and Terri were a little upset that they couldn’t keep a pair of Jessica’s panties as a souvenir.

“I can’t give you what I don’t wear,” Jessica just shrugged as she packed her swimmers into her bag. She offered each twin a deep kiss by the front door, with a passionate grope to their ass under their dresses.

“So you’re never going to tell me which one of you is which?” she asked as she pulled the door open. Jessica watched as the twins shook their heads.

“Nope,” the right twin said. “That’s the deal if you want to fuck with us.”

“Sounds more like you’re trying to fuck with me,” Jessica smirked.

“I guess we could tell you, but would you really know for sure?” the left twin took the hand of her sister into her own and grasped it tightly. “I mean, I could be Terri. But I could also be lying.”

“But those are the rules if you want us again,” the other girl smiled. Jessica threw her arms around both girls and offered them one last kiss on their cheeks.

“Thank you,” she said, “for everything.”

As much as she wanted to know, Jessica found it exciting to have some aspect of her sex life beyond her control. This was something completely new to her. And it was something that she was looking forward to exploring.


End file.
